Operation:Penguin Lab Rat (EDITED CHAPTER 1!)
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Skipper gets captured by a scientist to be experimented on, the Penguins must save him before it's too late! Will they succeed? (Queen Elsa is in it, and so is a historical figure! And yes, Malcolm is an OC)
1. Chapter 1-Captured!

**Hello! So this is the first chapter of my new story 'Operation:Penguin Lab Rat'. The reason the story's called that is because if you're wondering what scientists do with small animals nowadays, they experiment on them, but they sometimes test rats for a lot of experiments. These rats are called lab rats because they've been experimented in a lab (Sorry, Kowalski). I hope you still enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Age-Rating (in movie rating):PG**

**Warnings:Minor violence**

**Summary:When Skipper gets captured by a scientist to be experimented on, the Penguins must save him before it's too late! Will they succeed?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1-Captured?!**_

It's almost zoo closing time, and the Penguins are finishing up their usual cute and cuddly routine.

"Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave!" Skipper said to the other penguins.

They did what Skipper said. The four penguins smiled and waved. Suddenly, the zoo bell rang at 5 pm. Everyone left the zoo, including the zookeepers. Skipper sighed in relief.

"Finally! We're free!" Skipper said.

However, one small boy, one man in a lab coat, and one man who looked like he was from the 1700s didn't leave. Skipper felt scared. Memories rushed back at him.

Meanwhile, the other penguins saw nothing. They thought Skipper was just imagining things.

"Skippah, don't be scared. You're just seeing things" Private said to Skipper.

The figures Skipper saw disappeared from his view. He shook his head.

"Private, I know these three people I saw in my little view. My twin brother is all grown up now. I don't think he remembers me now" Skipper said.

Private felt confused.

"Never mind! I'll be strolling around in the zoo if you need me!" Skipper said.

* * *

He hopped out of the Penguin habitat. Skipper strolled in the zoo until he looked down at a puddle. When he was a small baby, he lived in the year 1757 in Chavaniac-Lafayette, France. One day, when he was only 3 months old, he and his twin brother Marquis got captured by an evil scientist from the future. Marquis got rejected, but Skipper, whose real name is Jacques, is the least lucky. He got turned into a penguin by the scientist through experimentation, and after that, he was sent to the year 1983, where he lived in the future for the rest of his live.

Skipper still got scared when a memory with him and baby Marquis popped up in his head every single night before he went to sleep. Skipper's last name is not Evans. It's Lafayette. However, Skipper hasn't told the team his backstory yet. He didn't want them to worry. So Skipper kept it a secret.

Skipper continued looking at his reflection in the puddle. He felt like he was a spare, not a Lafayette.

"Wait! A spare?" Skipper asked himself.

He looked up at the sky and then down at the puddle again.

"Spare?" he asked himself.

He looked around. He's not part of the zoo. He's not part of Manhattan. He's not part of New York. He's not part of America. He's part of France. He's the younger Lafayette twin that no one knows or remembers. Skipper sighed. Is he a spare?

"Am I really just the spare?" he asked himself.

"No, you're not" Julien responded.

"RINGTAIL?!" Skipper asked.

"Hello!" Julien said.

"Sorry if I interrupted you" Skipper apologized to Julien.

"It's fine, silly penguin! I'm fine with it!" Julien said.

"Have you seen any men with a lab coat on or a French man from the 1700s?" Skipper asked Julien.

"Ey, no" Julien replied.

"Darn it! I shouldn't have asked that!" Skipper yelled in anger.

"Okay?" Julien asked.

Skipper slid back to the Penguin Habitat. He saw that the boys are already in the HQ. He entered the HQ.

"Hello boys! What's up?" Skipper asked the penguins.

He noticed that none of the Penguins are in the main room. Rico should be hanging out with his doll by now. And Private should be watching the Lunacorns by now. Kowalski is probably in his lab. Skipper entered the lab. No Kowalski. Skipper decided to check the whole HQ. Every level. The boys are in none of the levels until he reached level 10. He saw the boys! They were happy. Skipper smiled back.

"I'm glad to see you boys are safe!" Skipper said.

No response.

Skipper walked forward.

"I said I'm glad to see you boys are safe!" Skipper said.

Again, no response.

"DID YOU THREE BECOME DEAF?!" Skipper yelled.

No response.

"IT'S ME, SKIPPER!" Skipper yelled.

Nearby, a scientist known only as Malcolm evil laughed in his mind.

'The plan is working perfectly' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Skipper kept yelling at the boys.

"MEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Skipper yelled.

Suddenly, a sleeping dart hit Skipper's back. Skipper passed out, knocking down the cardboard silhouettes of the other penguins. Malcolm evil laughed.

"Yes! He fell for it!" he said.

He picked up the sleeping penguin, teleporting him and himself to his car. Malcolm put Skipper in a cage and put the cage in the back of the car. Malcolm drove the car to his lab in New York City.

Meanwhile, the other penguins woke up in the zoo storage unit. They looked around.

"Kowalski, what happened?" Private asked Kowalski.

"We got hit by sleeping darts on...our bums" Kowalski replied, pulling a sleeping dart out of his bum.

"Ooh" Rico said, pulling a sleeping dart out of his bum and scratching it with his leg.

"Is Skippah alright? One minute we saw him leave the HQ, the next minute, we pass out, and the next minute, we wake up here and Skippah is not in here! Is he alright?" Private asked, pulling a sleeping dart out of his bum.

"I'll go check on him" Kowalski said.

Suddenly, a notecard fell on Kowalski's head. The three penguins read it.

"SKIPPER GOT CAPTURED?!" They all said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Malcolm's lab, Skipper woke up. He was dizzy. He sat up. His vision is blurry. He saw a familiar figure. The figure evil laughed.

"Miss me, Jacques?" the figure asked Skipper.

Skipper got scared.

"Malcolm! Why did you capture me again?!" Skipper asked.

"It's been a long time. 36 years actually! You were just a tiny baby when you and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier De Lafayette, or Marquis De Lafayette, first got captured by me and trapped in my lab! Marquis got rejected by me because he was too cute of a baby to be experimented on. I mean, his big bubbly eyes made him too cute to be experimented on! But you got experimented on and became the penguin you are now!" Malcolm said.

"Lafayette..." Skipper said in fear.

"He's all grown up now, and he was a solider in the Revolutionary War! One of his services ended in 1792. It's now 1793 for him and 2019 for you!" Malcolm said.

"Marquis De Lafayette..." Skipper said in fear.

"Do not worry about your older twin brother! He still remembers you, but he'll never talk about you. Ever!" Malcolm yelled.

"LAFAYETTE!" Skipper screamed in fear.

"You, Skipper, will be my penguin lab rat for 14 years straight!" Malcolm said, evil laughing.

Skipper gasped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

"The only two people who'll help your men rescue you are Queen Elsa of Arendelle and...Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier De Lafayette" Malcolm said.

Skipper sighed, then passed out.

* * *

**Okay okay! I edited chapter 1, because I felt Skipper singing was off-character. Even a review said so. While I could've deleted the story entirely, I decided to keep it. I do not own anything here!**


	2. Chapter 2-Lafayette's Side Of The Story

**You asked for it. Chapter 2 is here! The previous chapter mainly told Skipper's side of after the time of when he was 3 months old. This chapter tells his twin brother Marquis' side of after the time of when he and Skipper were 3 months old in a small part. Hope you like this chapter of the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2-Lafayette's Side Of The Story**_

(Marquis De Lafayette's POV)

I woke up, startled from a horrible nightmare I had. I had a nightmare about that one time in the past when me and my long-lost twin brother Jacques were only 3 months old. After it happened, my mother told lies to her family other than me that Jacques has passed away, and that he was already buried without a gravestone. Good lie, Mom. Good lie. Now, I was out of service again. I suddenly heard a voice in my mind.

"Lafayette..." a masculine voice said in fear in my mind.

"He's all grown up now, and he was a soldier in the Revolutionary War! One of his services ended in 1792. It's now 1793 for him and 2019 for you!" a familiar voice said in mind.

Malcolm. The scientist who captured Jacques and I 36 years ago when we were 3 months old.

"Marquis De Lafayette..." the strange masculine voice said in fear in my mind.

"Do not worry about your older twin brother! He still remembers you, but he will never talk about you. Ever!" Malcolm's voice yelled in my mind.

I DO talk about Jacques, but only to my mon ami Alexander Hamilton. He keeps this secret safe.

"LAFAYETTE!" The masculine voice yelled in my mind.

"You, Skipper, will be my penguin lab rat for 14 years straight!" Malcolm's voice yelled in my mind.

Skipper? That's Jacques' new name?

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jacques' voice yelled in fear in my mind

"The only two people who'll help your men rescue are Queen Elsa of Arendelle and...Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier De Lafayette" Malcolm's voice said in my mind.

Soon, the voices stopped. Was I hearing things? Suddenly, I saw a portal. I gasped. I decided to enter through the portal. And I did. On the other side of a portal was a...zoo. A zoo. I looked next to me, and screamed when I saw a woman with ice blonde hair and a dazzling blue dress doing some magic with her hands.

"What? Are you okay?" the woman asked me.

"Sorry. I got startled" I replied.

I suddenly saw three penguins, none of which had a flat-head. I bent down to speak to the three penguins.

"Hi" I said to them.

"Who are you, and do you know where Skippah is?" a penguin asked me in a British accent.

Oh great. I'm speaking to a Brit. America and Britain are still fighting even after America separated. I decided to continue speaking to the penguin, though.

"I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier De Lafayette, but you can call me Lafayette for short" I said.

"That's a mouthful" a tall penguin said.

"Yeah" a tall penguin with a mohawk and scar said.

"And...um...can I tell you guys something about that Skipper penguin" I asked the three penguins.

"Let us introduce ourselves first. I'm Private!" the British penguin said.

"I'm Kowalski" the tall penguin said.

"And this is Rico" he continued, pointing at the scarred penguin.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the woman said.

She's a queen?

"Anywho. Let me tell you a little backstory" I said.

"So it started when I was 3 months old. Skipper's real name is Jacques, and he's actually my younger twin brother. However, we got separated when we only 3 months old, because of...Malcolm. Malcolm captured us, and we were brought to his lab. I was beginning to cry and Malcolm told me I wouldn't get experimented on. Meanwhile, Jacques was not as lucky. He got turned into a penguin with a flat-head, and he was sent to the future. 1983. In my family, my mother knew of the incident, but she lied to the rest of the family, saying that Jacques died and that he was already buried but without a gravestone. I do talk about him, but only to a good friend of mine. I still remember Jacques, and after I heard voices today, I realized Malcolm has captured Jacques again, and that Jacques was to be experimented on for 14 years straight!" I said.

"I know already. I used a recorder to record the conversation, and I played the recording in Mind Mode, which means one or more people can hear the recording in their minds" Kowalski said.

"Did you hear the recording, Elsa?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I have not" Elsa replied.

I sighed.

"So...ready to rescue Skipper?" Kowalski asked everyone.

"Jacques" I corrected him.

"We still have to call him Skipper!" Kowalski yelled.

"Alright" I said, sighing.

Everyone began walking out of the zoo. Who knows what would happen to Ja-er, Skipper, if we don't rescue him on time. He might get sick. He might become blind. He might become evil. He might...die. I shook the dying part out of my mind. I can NOT let my twin brother die! Because of my thoughts, I did not hear Kowalski's instructions on the rescue.

"Lafayette, are you okay?" Kowalski asked me.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Doh!" he said, slapping his forehead.

"What?" I asked him.

"I was giving instructions on the rescue! Did you not hear me?!" he replied.

"No. I was too busy thinking" I replied.

Kowalski sighed.

"Let me explain again. So we'll head to the lab, wait until it's nighttime when Malcolm is asleep, and sneak through the air conditioning units. We quietly rescue Skipper, and we then all escape from Malcolm's lab" Kowalski said.

"Not a good idea, Kowalski. I'd rather say we wear disguises, and then we rescue Skipper, and then we rush out of the lab" I suggested.

"Not a good idea, Lafayette. I say we go with Kowalski's plan!" Private said.

"I go with Laf's plan!" Elsa said.

"Me too!" Rico said.

"Fine! You win, Laffy Taffy!" Kowalski said.

I giggled at the nickname. So did Private.

"Let's go!" I said.

We all head to a horseless metal carriage. Elsa and I got confused.

"Don't worry, guys. Us penguins will do the driving" Kowalski said.

We hopped in the carriage. It looks way different on the inside. There was a stack of books on what looked like a driver's seat? Kowalski sat down on the stack of books. Rico puts a brick on what looked like a pedal. A weird looking pedal. I decided to sleep. And I did. I fell asleep. Little did I know that something will happen to the weird metal carriage...

* * *

**Oh my! My guess is that the car will run out of gas. Ouch. I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Frozen or any of the historical figures! Please like, favorite, and review on this story!**


End file.
